


Home Again

by SaCarroll1691



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: Eleanor moves into the Murder House.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write fanfic really. I spent 10 years writing daily and I just kind of let it go...so now occasionally I write. So please don’t beat me up too bad.

“You’re really going to move in here? I mean they call this place “The Murder House”.” “Well I can’t go back home not as long as Nick is there plus I mean his family makes up the whole entire police force. No one would believe me. Besides you are the only thing there that means anything to me now.” “ We’ll I did hear their is some hot school shooter ghost here.” “Really Lily?! Umm how about no I am taking a break from dating and guys in general for awhile.” “So looking for a girl this time huh Eleanor?” I rolled my eyes and went back to unpacking my things. “You’re sure then?”, Lily asks. “Yeah, I mean at this point I don’t see things getting worse for me.” 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Lily! Can you see if it’s the pizza guy? I will be right down.” Lily opened the door to an older redhead dressed in all black. “You aren’t the pizza guy.” “Hey! Here is the money...oh you aren’t the pizza guy.” Damn me for having a thing for redheads especially ones older than me. “I’m sorry...umm I’m Eleanor Brown the new homeowner. Can I help you?” The redhead stuck out her hand and replied. “Nice to meet you I am Moira O’ Hara. I have been the maid here for many years. I come with the house. I will take the same pay as the last owners paid me and I like Thursday’s off.” “Haha her with a maid! Yeah good luck with that. She is OCD and has horrible anxiety so she is always cleaning.” “Thanks Lily really.” I narrowed my eyes at my best friend. She mumbled a quick sorry and walked away in a hurry. “She isn’t wrong about me but you are welcome to keep your job and start whenever you like.” I smiled back at the redhead part of me hoping she ran away from me while she still had a chance. “I can start tomorrow.” The redhead said then she smiled and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you’re hiring a maid?” Lily looked at me standing over an open box in the kitchen. “Yeah, I guess I am.” “It’s because you think she is hot right?” “Oh my gosh! Really Lily! I’m taking a break from dating remember?” I handed her a glass to put in the cabinets with shaky hands. “Mhm sure. Just make sure to keep me up on details of your new crush once I go home.” I grabbed a ball of packing paper from the box we were emptying and threw at Lily’s head. “You better watch it. I will send you home tonight.” “You would never you love me too much. Plus you know I am right.” I sighed, “I don’t know there is something about her. Different and yes I do find her attractive but really I mean Lucille Ball was my first crush as a child.” “Yes I remember red heads and older women being your downfall...well until Nick.” “Lily, uh do we have to mention that name. Never seeing him again will still not be long enough.” “Oh sweetie, I know. I am sorry.” She wrapped me in a hug. “Come on let’s leave the rest until tomorrow. I’m exhausted.” “Whatever you say you are the boss.” “Oh stuff it,” I said as I hit her on the butt and ran up the stairs. 

“So Moira what do you think of the new owner?” Vivien asked. “I’m not sure yet. She is certainly young and seems to be hiding from someone or something.” “Yeah well she thinks your attractive Moira.” Violet said. “Which version of me did she supposedly see?” “Really? This one!” Violet said motioning to Moira’s body. “So she likes older women...is that really a problem?” Violet asked as she looked at her mother and Moira.


	3. Chapter 3 (really I’m supposed to be able to think of chapter names)

“Uh why does the sun get up so early?” “Oh, Lily go back to sleep I will see around noon.” “You just want time with your new maid without me there.” She said sleepily. “Yeah sure.” I mumbled as I closed the bedroom door behind me and made my way down the stairs. I walked in the kitchen to see Moira standing there. “Wow! You are here early.” “I’m sorry ma’am but I have always gotten here at this time.” “It’s not a problem or anything but calling me ma’am is.” “I can call you Ms. Brown.” “Please don’t! I’m not my mother.” “Well I am not use to calling anyone I work for by their first name.” I poured myself some coffee. “Yeah, well I’m going to need you to call me Eleanor.” I smiled at her as I walked out of the room with my coffee. “As soon as I get dressed you can help me unpack if you want.” I yelled back towards the kitchen. 

I walked back into my bedroom and sorted through the few clothes I had unpacked. I settled on a peach sweater and army green shorts and I pulled my shoulder length brown hair up into a ponytail. I looked in my full length mirror and sighed at my tired blue eyes in the reflection. This is as good as it gets, I thought to myself. I made me way downstairs back into the kitchen to Moira and the numerous boxes that still needed my attention. 

“So your friend is she going to be living here?” Moira asked. “Lily? Umm no she has a job and a fiancé back home.” “Miss Eleanor where is home? If you don’t mind me asking.” “Miss huh?” I paused thinking about how I didn’t even want to think about the place I called home. It had been ruined for me and tainted. “The east coast. So how long have you worked here Moira?” Hoping that I could change the subject. “A really long time. You don’t want to talk about your home. I’m sorry, you could have just said so.” “Moira if I ever decide to want to talk about home I will tell you.” There was a knock at the outside door to the kitchen. A older kind of beautiful blonde woman stood there. I opened the door. “Hi. I’m Constance Langdon. You must be the new owner.” She looked at me expectantly. “ Yes ma’am I’m Eleanor Brown.” I smiled softly at her. “Oh Moira, I see you are here already.” The blonde sneered towards the maid. “You two know each other?” I asked. “Oh yes Moira use to be maid once but she wasn’t very good back then.” Constance smiled nastily towards Moira. “Well Moira seems to be doing a great job so far. It was nice to have met you and. Langdon now if you will excuse us we are busy.” I ushered the blonde out the door and slammed the door behind her. “Uh she is nasty. She looks like she is some angelic being or something hiding a bitch underneath.” I said to Moira. Moira smiled back at me. “Thanks.” She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Eleanor internal thoughts and flashbacks were italicized but it doesn’t translate over to archive from my phone so I’m sorry.

“Do you really have to leave?” “Eleanor I have been here a whole week. The house is unpacked and you know I have to get back to work. Not everyone inherits their fortune at 16.” “I know.” I sighed. “It’s just I will miss you.” I hugged her. “I will come back and visit plus you have you “Moira”. She winked at me. “That’s funny seeing as she calls me Miss Eleanor and neither one of us answer questions about our private lives with each other. I have tried trust me.” She smiled at me reassuringly. “Text me before you get on the plane. When you get off the plane and when Brian picks you up at the airport and when you get home. Promise me?” I begged. “Of course.” Lily smiled. “Okay you better go before you miss your flight. I love you.” “Okay, bye. I love you too.” I watched her until the car pulled away. Then I closed the door and leaned against it with a heavy sigh. I knew with her gone my nightmares would return full force and with no one there to help me get over them. 

Why the heck did I move here? Did I really think I could do this alone? I’ve never been alone in my life. My parents died when I was 16 and I moved in with Lily until we graduated high school. Then we went to the local community college and I met Nick. He went to our rival high school and was the football quarterback so everyone in my little town had heard of him. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen blonde hair, striking brown eyes and somewhat built. He was intelligent and funny. He made me feel like a real life princess...until he didn’t. 

“Miss Eleanor! Eleanor!” Moira was staring at me. “Hmm oh Moira I’m sorry. I guess I spaced out. “Did you need something?”   
“I was just asking if Miss Lily had left?”   
“Oh, yes she has.” I sighed sadly.   
“I was just thinking this will be my first time living truly alone. I moved out of my parents home, then in with Lily, and then in with my ex.” Moira looked sadly at me. “I’m going to go to my room if you need me for anything.” I walked the stairs slowly until I made it to my room and laid down on the bed. 

 

The day I planned to leave constantly plays in my head. “Nick! I’m done! I can’t do this anymore.” Tears mixed with mascara running down my face. “You won’t leave me,” he snarled. “You’re mine.” 

It started as harsh words then holes punched into our apartment walls and doors. Then it was hidden bruises; flowers with empty promises never to hurt me again. Then it became sex without consent and a baby I knew I couldn’t bring into this world. 12 years of life I couldn’t get back. 

“How long did you think you could hide a baby from me?”   
“Nick, I wasn’t...” He slammed his fist into my face. “You stupid slut it’s probably not even mine.”   
The punches and kicks came until I blacked out and woke up in the hospital with Lily holding my hand. “What happened?” I asked weakly. “I think we should wait to speak to the doctor.” She looked at me sadly. “Where is Nick?” I asked with terror in my voice. “In jail until Daddy gets him out and off.” She gritted her teeth. Just then the doctor walked in. “Ms. Brown....I’m sorry to inform you but you lost the baby and your uterus was so damaged it had to be removed also.” 

He seemed so monotoned. How many people did he have to deliver sad news to everyday? I was just another. I wasn’t even sad that baby was better off and I knew I had to get away far away from Nick and this town.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost 2 weeks after Lily goes home. 

 

I woke up to the sounds of screaming only to realize they were mine. I looked around only to discover Moira staring at me and asking me if I was okay. 

I wasn’t okay. Who am I kidding? He is going to find me eventually. He is never going to let me move on. Maybe I should just end it now. That’s the only way I will ever be able to be free from him. 

“Eleanor?” Moira was staring at me like she wasn’t sure if she should hold me or just go while she still could. “It’s okay Moira. I’m fine. Sometimes I just have nightmares.”  
“Are you going to be okay? I was about to leave for the evening...” “Moira I hate to ask you but could you please stay?” 

Really am I going to stoop so low? I can’t even stay in the house alone because I’m scared of my nightmares. She probably is questioning what kind of employer she really has. Probably thinks I should be some psychiatric hospital. 

“Yes, I guess I can if you need me.” She smiled sweetly at me. “Thank you.” I said as I threw myself at her. “Oh goodness I am sorry. I don’t know why I did that...umm I know some people aren’t in to hugs and all.” I wringed my hands. “Eleanor it’s okay. I’m okay with hugs it’s just not something I am use to receiving often.” “Because you’re a maid? That’s so stupid. I mean people are more than their occupations...” I stopped suddenly realizing I was rambling. “I’m sorry. Sometimes I talk too much, I think.” 

Moira POV  
Who is she kidding she barley talks at all. She is so strange. She never asks for anything from me prefers to do it herself. Is definitely OCD like her friend Lily warned. I have watched her get from a seat just to move something a half inch to the right into its proper place. I’m not even sure if she eats sometimes. She always has circles under her eyes because she doesn’t sleep much. When she does she wakes up screaming or crying. So then she will clean or move furniture around for the hundredth time this week. I don’t usually spy on the owners but this one she is so broken you can tell. It’s like she is barely hanging on just waiting for the finally straw to fall...waiting and wanting just release...to breathe. Maybe that’s why I find myself drawn to her because I understand it. 

 

“Moira?” 

“I’m sorry Miss...I mean Eleanor did you say something? I zoned out for a second.” 

“Just curious if you had anywhere to be? Anyone waiting for you? I probably should have asked that before I asked if you could stay.”  
“Oh...No. I mean I don’t have anyone my mother died a few years ago so I’m alone now.” Moira looked sadly.  
“I understand my parents died when I was 16. So Lily has been the only person I have really had. She is my family I guess you could say. She is engaged not though to a great guy and they are buying a home and she finally got the teaching job she always wanted. They want to have kids in the next few years. So I don’t think she will need me much anymore.” I smiled sadly.  
“You’re still important to her even if she starts a new life...that wouldn’t change your relationship and how she feels about you.” Moira seems very sure about her statement to me. “Well don’t you want to get married or have children?” Moira asks me.  
“I can’t have children and umm...my last relationship did a number on me so maybe if I find the right person then maybe I could think about marriage and forever...again.” 

I think that’s most I have told anyone about me or my past in a long time. This redhead is going to be the death of me I just know it. If she only knew she is the reason I have been trying to semi keep it together lately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is basically some of the stuff I actually went through but tweaked for Eleanor. I was in a bad relationship right out of high school and it was controlling, possessive and manipulative. After we broke up I was stalked by this guy. It took me a few years to be okay and a trip to a mental hospital...therapy and medicine. So most of Eleanor’s thoughts and feelings I have had myself.

Moira could read a grocery list to me and I think it would make me feel calm and peaceful. There is something about that voice it’s starting to ground me.  
I know she is the main reason I haven’t just ended this already. You probably think I’m weak. Yeah well the pain and darkness is all encompassing. I feel like someone punched a hole straight through me and what is left of me is being eaten alive by that hole. I feel so empty and so alone. It’s not that I want to be selfish and leave the few people that care about me behind. I just want it all to stop. The constant fear. The doubt. Everything I did and should have done in my life on repeat in my mind. Clearly something is wrong with me though it just has to be. It’s my fault Nick raped and beat me because I wasn’t good enough if I had just done what I was told it would be all okay right? Everyone always leaves me or hurts me so it’s definitely me. I honestly didn’t think I would still be here at 30. I was ready to never see 20 quite honestly. I’m still here though. Why? Well I got tossed into the looney bin okay I begged to be taken there honestly. I didn’t think I would make it if something didn’t change. Well now here we are numerous therapists, psychiatrists and so many meds later. I’m fine a lot of the time...or maybe that’s the meds talking. Regardless of it all the darkness never goes away it just waits on the sidelines to pull me back in when I let my defenses down. So that’s how I got here I guess. Here barley hanging on. Here waiting for something to give. Here just counting my breaths wondering if I should just give up. Is one small tiny light in the middle of my all encompassing darkness worth it? Am I even important to that light?


	7. Chapter 7

Moira POV 

Since she asked me to stay the other day things have shifted a little between us. She follows me around a lot during the day and asks me questions about whatever she can think of. She also tells me about her favorite things. I think she just doesn’t want to be alone. I kind of like it. I haven’t really had anyone care about me so much in a very long time. I see her though when she thinks I have gone home, she changes. There’s no smiles it’s like she is struggling to breath to even exist. She wraps her arms around her body almost to keep it all together until she makes it into her bed. Then she just sobs until she passes out from exhaustion. Then she wakes up screaming or crying from nightmares. She hasn’t asked me to stay again but it’s getting harder for me to make her think I am leaving. I don’t want to leave her alone. I just want to hold her and put her back together. This house is full of so much brokenness and heartbreak already.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters written but I might get behind on posting. My sister is graduating college and I have 2 small kids with a birthday party tomorrow. So I am a little busy and exhausted.

Screams echoed through the house. A night spent drinking couldn’t chase the nightmares away. 

I can’t take it anymore. It hurts too much. 

I walk to the bathroom and grab a razor blade and slice the first cut in a few years into my left thigh. It’s easier to hide them on your legs. I learned that the hard way.   
I watch the blood run down but for the first time in months I feel nothing. My brain stops it’s constant buzzing. The anxiety and darkness washes back to the sidelines. So I cut again and again until there are six cuts and I feel like the air is returning to my body. Maybe I should eat when was the last time I really ate much. I feel like I have been living at the bottom of a bottle lately. Maybe I should text Lily. I feel like I have been withdrawn from the world. 

I walk down the stairs to the kitchen to find Moira there. “What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.” 

“I’ve been worried about you.” She says quietly. 

“I’m fine Moira really.” I watch her look down at my leg of course I would have shorts on because no one is supposed to be here at 2 in the morning. 

“You’re fine?! You’re really going to try that with me?” She motions to my leg. 

“Why do you even care? Look you and I both know I’m probably just another tenant here in a long line of them. The rate I’m going I won’t be here in anyone’s way much longer.” 

“You think you’re in my way? You seriously think I don’t care? I thought you were starting to trust me. I thought we might be friends even.” She just looked so tired like was this a fight worth fighting. 

“Moira I just don’t know anymore. I don’t know why anyone would even want to care about me. I don’t really feel worth it. I feel like damaged goods.” Tears we’re running down my face. 

Moira walked over to me took my face in her hands and started wiping my tears away. “I will always care about you Eleanor. I couldn’t stop if I tried.” She kissed my forehead. “Come on let’s get you something to eat and then you need to get some sleep.” 

“Moira are you staying?” I asked after I had eaten half of a sandwich and she was walking me to my room.   
“I can stay if you want.” She replied.  
She started to walk away once I was in my room. “Moira? Can you stay with me?” I tugged on her hand. 

She looked down at our hands. “Yes.” 

We climbed into my bed and I cling onto her for dear life like if I let go she would be gone like a ghost or a dream. 

Moira’s POV

I’m never going to be able to let her go soon. I know it. I need to let her go. She shouldn’t be trapped here in this house like me; not for me. She is still young and could have a wonderful life. Maybe I can just fix her and then let her go. 

 

I wake up hours later still clinging to Moira. I start stroking her beautiful red hair. I push my face into her back into her hair. I wish I could stay here forever in this spot. In this moment the darkness isn’t waiting on the sidelines to engulf me again it’s completely gone. It’s like Moira is the sun and the darkness can’t compete with her. Moira grabs my hands that are wrapped around her as she turns in my arms to face me. She smiles at me. She is the most beautiful person, thing, anything and everything I have ever seen. The past couple of months the more time I spend with her the more I know I am falling for her. 

Moira’s POV

She is looking at me like I’m the only thing that matters to her. We’re so close if one of just leaned forward our lips could touch. I can’t do this... 

Suddenly Moira pulls away. “I’m so sorry Eleanor. I can’t do this.”


	9. Chapter 9

Before I even have a chance to realize what is going on she is out of my bedroom and half way down the stairs. 

“Moira. Moira. Moira please wait. Talk to me please.” I yell out as I chase her down the stairs. She stops at the bottom of the steps to face me. “Look Moira, I’m sorry. I know I overstepped the whole employee and employer bounds. You were right though when you said you thought we were friends. You are my friend.” I reached for her hand. She didn’t pull away this time. 

“Eleanor it’s just I think l might have feelings that are more than friendship toward you. There are so many reasons why it’s a bad idea.” 

I looked at her and our hands. “Well do I get to have any say at all?” 

“I don’t know anymore Eleanor.” She looked so distraught. 

I reached out and touched her face next to her bad eye. “You’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I thought that the minute I saw you. You care more about me than maybe anyone ever has. I love anytime I get to be around you at all. I hate when you go home because it’s like the light leaves the entire house and all the air leaves my body. It’s like I can’t breathe until you come back. You’re the only reason I have been making it through each day. Your voice makes me feel so happy and peaceful. Moira, I guess what I am trying to say is I have feelings for you too.” 

She looks at me with tears in her eyes but with the brightest smile I have ever seen on her face. I lean forward and press my lips to hers and I feel her hesitate for two seconds and then she is kissing me back. I’m so scared this a dream I will wake up from. 

Moira POV  
I would be lying if I said I didn’t want this. If I said I didn’t have feeling for her that grow stronger every single day. I’m going to have to tell her the truth though before this goes too far.

I pull away to catch my breath and smile at Moira. “I’m sorry I didn’t exactly plan on that. I just wanted you to know how I feel.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Spend the day with me?” 

“Well I am the maid so I do plan on being here.” I rolled my eyes at her.

“I don’t need or want a maid okay?” I could see her face go from confusion to anger. “Stop it. I know you are about to argue with me. I just want to spend the day with Moira the person not Moira the maid. Got it?” 

“Umm yeah...sure. I don’t think anyone has ever wanted to spend time with me without wanting me to do something for them.” She looked lost in thought.

“Well that’s what I want. If you want to go borrow any of my clothes by the way you can. You’re not my maid today. Got it? I will pay you if you still want though. It’s just nothing really needs to be done anyways.” She finally nods her yes before walking up stairs to my room. 

I just want to spend time with Moira and play her all my favorite songs and watch random Netflix stuff with her. Not Netflix and chill type of thing...I just want to be close to her.

“Moira.” Vivien called to her. “Are you going to tell her? This can only end a couple of ways and none of them are that great.” Moira ran her hand across the clothes in my closet.   
“I know but...I don’t like any of the endings. Do I ever get to be happy? Does me being trapped here mean I never get to be happy.” Vivien looked at Moira sadly. “I don’t know. It all depends on what you decide to do.” 

“I think I am just going to spend the day with Eleanor today and see where it takes us.” Moira smiled at Vivien. 

“Moira, are you coming?” She walked down stairs in a pair of black leggings and and a plain blue t-shirt with a gray and blue cardigan. “Umm...wow.” I shook my head and smiled. I can’t remember feeling this dazed by anyone before. 

“Is this okay?” Moira asked. “Yes, honestly you are so beautiful.” I grabbed her by the hand and drug her into the living room. I cuddled up to her on the couch and turned on Netflix.


	11. Chapter 11

Moira POV 

She spent the whole entire day with me. Asking me what I wanted to watch, what I wanted to do, and if I wanted anything. I have never had anyone treat me this way. I have to tell her the truth though. I know we are both falling hard...or maybe it’s just me. 

 

“Moira.” I ran down the stairs looking for her. I know I spent like twenty four straight hours with her but I still wanted to see her. I missed being apart for the few hours at night. I know I probably could have asked her to stay over again but I worry I am too forward sometimes. That I move too fast for her. I find her at the bottom of the steps and she is smiling at me. “You don’t have to dress like that you know?” 

“I don’t like to clean other people’s house’s in my own clothes.”   
“I’m “other people”?” I felt disappointed that maybe I still wasn’t as important to her as she was to me. 

“No. Things are different with you but I mean...” 

“I mean Moira I clean a lot around here too because I’m not use to a maid. Plus I don’t know I prefer Moira the person but it’s whatever you want.” 

“You make things so hard for me.” She said as she sighed and walked away. 

I wondered if I should follow her but part of me said give her, her space. I wonder how I make things hard like does she not want to like me. Did I read into things wrongly? Honestly I’m starting to think she might not even be real maybe I have lost my mind...Lily where are you when I need you? 

 

Texts: 

Eleanor: So if I spent like 24 hours with someone and I thought we were on the same page but now they seem somewhat cold what should I do? 

Lily: OMG did you bang the maid? 

Eleanor: Really? When have I ever banged anyone just like that? No, I didn’t have sex with her. 

Lily: Well what exactly happened? 

Eleanor: We slept together just sleeping. Then we watched Netflix yesterday and talked and cuddled all day. 

Lily: You sure she likes girls? 

Eleanor: We kissed.

Lily: Umm okay maybe you are moving too fast. 

Eleanor: Maybe 

Lily: Seen any ghosts in that house? 

Eleanor: You are always going to ask me that aren’t you? 

Lily: Yep. Well?

Eleanor: Idk when I drink sometimes I hear things and see things but I’m not sure what is real. I probably shouldn’t drink so much. 

Lily: Too much alcohol is not a real thing lol :p 

Eleanor: oh my gosh. I love you. 

Lily: love you too. I have to go.


	12. Chapter 12

Moira finally came looking for me an hour later. I wasn’t hiding just giving her space. I smiled when she walked in my room and held my hand out to her. She grabbed my hand and I tugged her toward my bed. We sat side by side completely touching. 

“I’m sorry. Eleanor I have feelings for you. I have never felt like this about anyone and it’s scary.” I squeezed her hand. 

“Moira we can take this slow or we can just be friends. I just want you to be happy.” I smiled at her. 

She turned to face me and grabbed my face in her hands and pressed her lips gently to mine like she was asking permission. Within seconds my hands were tangled in her hair and I was struggling to pull her closer. She ran her tongue across my lips asking for entrance. Her tongue entered my mouth and they battled for dominance. Finally when it felt like my lungs might burst I pulled away for air. 

“Moira before we take this any farther I have to tell you about my past. Why I came here.” I proceeded to tell her the whole story of Nick and I. How he spent two years trying to get me to go out with him. I said no until he wore me down. How we spent 8 years together. How 4 years of those 8 were wonderful and beautiful. How the last 4 were abusive, controlling, possessive and manipulative. I told her about the rape and the miscarriage...about every single thing.   
When I finished we both had tears running down our cheeks. 

“Eleanor, I’m so sorry you went through all of that.” She grabbed my hands and pulled them into her lap. “I promise to you I won’t hurt you ever.” She swore to me. 

It was like I couldn’t get closer to her fast enough. I couldn’t feel enough skin fast enough. I knew in that moment I wanted to worship her and her body for the rest of my life. With one taste of her I was hooked. I couldn’t imagine a world without her. I wanted to fall asleep with her every night and wake up every morning tangled up in her. I was completely and utterly in love with Moira. She is it for me I just know it. 

Moira’s POV 

Oh my God. I have to tell her. I have fallen in love with her and now I have to tell her I am dead. Who would want to be with a dead woman? Stuck in this stupid house forever. I can’t doom her to this life. I’m not worth it. I’m sure it’s too late though by the way she looks at me. 

 

The next morning I woke wrapped up in Moira. She was already awake and staring at me. She looked so sad. 

“Moira, I love you.” I said as I touched her face. She looked as if she was going to cry. “I’m going to make breakfast.” She said as she pulled away from me and left the room. 

Every time I think we are moving forward she changes. I thought she might love me too. I got up and followed her down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

“Eleanor, I have to tell you something.” 

“Okay, what is it.” 

“You know the lady next door?” She asks me. “You mean Constance Langdon?” I ask. “Yes. I use to work for her you know? So you know how my one eye is kind of messed up?”   
“Yes I have noticed it. What are you getting at exactly Moira?” 

“Well I was about your age at the time and I had slept with Constance husband once. I was lonely. Well I was cleaning their room one day and he was trying to get me to sleep with him again. I said no. The first time was a mistake but he didn’t listen. He wouldn’t take no for an answer. Well Constance came in and I thought I was saved but I was wrong. She shot her husband and shot me through my eye.”

“What are you saying Moira?”

“I died that day Eleanor.” She looked at me sadly. “What? You’re dead?” 

It felt like the air had left my lungs. Like I was being crushed. My whole world was tumbling down around me. 

“I’m trapped here Eleanor. Trapped in this house. My body is under the gazebo.” 

“So do the ghosts in this house always do this to the people that live here. You use the owners for whatever you want out of them. Are we just jokes? Something that brings all of you a laugh? So everything between us was funny to you? You just wanted me to dig you up so you can be free?” 

“No Eleanor. I really do care about you.” She reaches for me but I can’t do this right now. 

“No, no, no! Don’t touch me.” I swat at her hands. I know the tears are coming. I just want to get away from her so I can fall apart all alone. 

I make it into my room and I shut the door and lock it. Who am I kidding though doors won’t keep ghosts out but hopefully some can respect that people need space sometimes. What am I supposed do now? Dig up the body in the yard? What if this a joke? No, Moira wouldn’t lie to me or joke about something like that. If I free her from this house though...I will lose her. I don’t want to lose her. I love her but she doesn’t deserve to be trapped here either. 

I go and find a shovel and an axe. Moira has disappeared for now and that’s probably best. If I saw her I would probably lose my drive to tear down the gazebo. I go to the backyard and start taking the axe to the gazebo. An hour passes and I have reached cement underneath. I look at the house behind me and for the first time I really see the ghosts of this house. They are watching me. I chip away at the cement until I finally reach the dirt. I dig and dig. A few hours have passed now. I hit something there is a body it doesn’t seem to have been here more than a few years. I move it out of the way. I gasp. It’s true Moira is buried here. I climb out of the hole. I collapse next to it. I wrap myself in the fetal position and just sob. I have never felt pain like this. I feel someone pull me into their arms but I keep my eyes shut. I don’t want to see Moira’s bones again. I can’t believe the one person I love the most in this world is dead. 

“Shh it’s okay Eleanor. I got you. It’s okay.” Moira whispers over and over like a chant. She rubs circles on my back as she rocks me in her arms.


	14. Chapter 14

“Moira you need to take her inside it’s going to rain.” Vivien looked us hours later still in the same spot. “Ben can cover up Hayden and don’t worry I will get a bag to put your bones in. You can deal with that later right now though you should get Eleanor inside.” Moira nodded her head and tried to get me to stand up. I felt like I was in a daze. Like I was watching all of this happen while standing apart from my body. Moira got me in the house and helped me to the couch before I curled back into the fetal position. 

“Eleanor talk to me, please? I want to know what you are thinking.” Moira pleaded. I finally turned and looked into her eyes. “I’m sorry Moira. I’m afraid to be without you. I feel like it would kill me.” Tears started streaming down my face again. 

“I haven’t asked you to live without me.” She said as she wiped the tears from my face. “You have to be freed from this house though. You don’t belong here.” I told her. 

“Yes, one day I want to be buried with my mom and it might be nice to buried near you also.” She stated.   
“So Moira what exactly are you saying?”

“If you would let me I would like to spend the rest of your life with you. If you could make sure though that we both are buried away from this place.”

“I can arrange that. I’m pretty sure Lily will give me some nieces or nephews that can handle things once I die one day. I do have some requests of my own though.” 

“Alright, I’m listening.” Moira held my hands and stared at me intently.   
“You’re dead so you don’t leave ever you just become invisible I assume. So I want you to stay with me. I also don’t want Moira the maid. This is your home too. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yes but if I want space...”

“You don’t have to become invisible and disappear just tell me and I can go somewhere else in the house or even leave for awhile. Please?” I know I might seem desperate but I know she could disappear if she wanted. 

“I won’t leave you Eleanor. I love you and I am so sorry I didn’t say that before.” 

“I love you too Moira so much.”

Moira whispered in my ear, “Yes by the way to all your requests.”


	15. Chapter 15

It was a good life better than I ever could have imagined. Lily married Brian a year and a half after I moved into Murder House. I was the maid of honor I hated Moira couldn’t be there with me but at least she didn’t want to leave my life. I got her a cellphone for when I had to be away. Lily had three kids two boys and one girl. I was there for every single one of their births, birthday’s, graduations you name it. It did help that Brian got a job 45 minutes away from Murder House 3 years after they got married. Moira and I babysat whenever we could. I did have to tell Lily the truth about Moira when she missed so many things. So Lily let me host any parties and holidays for the kids at the house. Every Halloween I would take Moira on a date the whole entire day. We would do all the things she wanted to do. I got to know the other ghosts of the house that were important to Moira.

The second year we were together I proposed to Moira. I told her we didn’t have to have an actual marriage certificate or ceremony I just wanted to be with her forever. We actually had a ceremony at the house in the backyard. There is a nice arbor now where the gazebo use to be. She was so beautiful that day her beautiful red hair fell around her face in waves. She had a vintage looking wedding dress. White lace, long sleeves, sweetheart neckline and a mermaid dress bottom. Lily helped her with the dress they spent months on it. 

I saw Nick again once when I went back home with Lily for her father’s funeral. He tried to catch up on how life was. I told him I was happily married to my soulmate and she was the best thing that ever happened to me. He seemed angry but he walked away and didn’t try to speak to me again. 

Moira did get her wish. She was buried with her mom and I was cremated and buried along with them. I wasn’t really happy with that idea because I never met her mom and didn’t want to be disrespectful. She was pretty happy though that her daughter had someone that loved her and made her happy. I’m just glad that my heart found it’s home. I get to spend forever with Moira and that’s all I have ever wanted.


End file.
